


Winter Kisses

by sammyrun



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyrun/pseuds/sammyrun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every harsh winter day needs some cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Kisses

It was the middle of winter. Outside the wind howled and whipped the trees branches and remaining leaves around violently as a mixture of snow and sleet fell from the sky at an angle. Even with a fire going in the fireplace and the heater on, cold air still seemed to seep through the small cracks of the doors and windows.

So what better way to spend the bitterly cold day cuddling? Kurt and Sam were cuddled up together on the recliner by the fire, their cold feet entangled together under the blanket and their hands intertwined as they watched a random chick flick that was on TV.

Kurt looked up at Sam, leaning his head on his chest as he squeezed his hand. He looked down and smiled, planting a kiss on his chapped lips, Kurt chasing for at least one more after their lips unstuck but didn’t get anything else, giving Sam a pouty face. He just smiled. “What?”

The boy puckered his lips expectantly, trying to suppress his grin but Sam just rolled his eyes, teasing him. “Greedy aren’t you, Hummel?” He played footsie with him under the blankets, not breaking their gaze. “Only for you.”

Sam smiled big, not being able to resist how cute he was and how delicious Kurt’s lips looked any longer as he bent down for another kiss, their lips matching perfectly together as Kurt gently bit his lip. Sam opened his eyes, grinning before breaking apart.

“You’re cute, Evans.”

“Not as cute as you.” Sam said simply, shrugging as he squeezed their hands together again and cuddled more closely to his boyfriend, suddenly so glad he had someone like him.


End file.
